fever pitch
by lil-hot-pepper
Summary: james and poppy are yanked out of their comfortable lives in vermont and thrusted into the dangerous and dazzeling world of Las Vegas. but in this colorful setting lurkes an old darkness bent on threatening their lives and testing their love. lemons
1. Preapring

**okay, so i really wanted to write about what our fav characters do behind closed doors in the night world series. of course, I'm going to start with the first two couples in the series, poppy and james. but if u like their story, plz encourage me to write more with reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of lj smiths characters, i just borrow them ;)**

**

* * *

**

**PPOV**

"Poppy, I realize you value your music more then you value the very right to breathe, but your going to have to part ways with some of it, honey- no, don't make that face, you knew it was coming." Dads sympathetic pleading swiftly turns stern as I glare uselessly down at my well worn converse.

I'm pretty sure I look like a 8 year old girl, pouting in her driveway because her daddy wont let her have her way, but I really don't care. I mean, we're talking about my whole existence here! I know that may sound a little dramatic, but how am I supposed to make it in this cruel world without the very thing that brings me peace and sanity.

I cant explain this concept to my father, for then he will determine that I'm just a whiny teenage girl and will refuse to let me leave for Las Vegas. I just barely convinced him that I'm mature enough to do this without his parental guidance and the last thing I need to do is disrupt that judgment. But I cant help to have this childlike reaction and ignore reason, so I press my mouth into a hard line and refuse to acknowledge my fathers reasonable words.

"She's not going to listen, Mr. North. Once she's made up that stubborn mind of hers, there's no changing it." My stunningly beautiful boyfriend says, dropping his black duffel bag and backpack by the car. He considers my stiff posture and pouting face with a calm intensity then, smirking, strides towards me and pulls me into his firm embrace.

"Fortunately, it's one of the traits that make her irresistible" He growls in a voice so low that no human ears could possibly hear.

which is convenient, since I'm positive that my father would be contemplating homicide if he heard James statement.

While dad is grateful towards James for "saving his little girls life", he is a little disturbed with the way he went about it. My father has reservations with the whole vampire/Night World and still has trouble believing it since we told him 6 months ago.

It was a hot July night when my father opened the door for the strange boy that he spotted at his daughters funeral and the one and only daughter he believed to be were tears, joy, sadness for what i had become and finally fear we told him about the Night World.

He was furious at James and kept his distance from us, though he did give us a roof to live under. Eventually, his discomfort and some of his anger eased, but I think he still harbors some anger towards James for what he did to me.

He's also annoyed with the fact that the relationship between James and myself is no longer platonic, but i figure that's just a dad thing.

I melt against James and forget that I'm angry at the world, shivering at the meaning behind his words. I burrow deeper into his arms, reveling in his warmth and enjoying his musky scent tickling my nose. maybe I should clarify, my other favorite hobby, besides listening to music, would be spending every millisecond of my existence around James.

Talking with James, laughing with James, just looking at James makes my tiny, insignificant world go around. the pure and simple truth is, I love him with an intensity unequaled by any other being

My father does not share the same sentiments as indicated by his deliberate cough, Interrupting the moment. Preparing myself for the loss of James warmth and recalling my anger towards my father, my posture stiffens. Feeling my body go rigid, James sighs into my hair and steps back, but not before sneaking a quick kiss on my cheek and making my go all warm and gooey inside. He gives me a unbearably sweet smile and winks, turning on his heel to resume packing the car.

My dads annoyed tone rips me back to my dim reality. "If you two are finished, then may we resume packing? That is, if Poppy starts thinking reasonably."

"You want a reasonable thought? Okay, so how about it's my bag and i decide what goes in it." i shoot back, mildly irked that we are still having this argument

"I wouldn't have a problem if you had packed more clothing. I'm not going to let my daughter meet some big wig in this "dark place" in filthy clothes."

"First off, it's pronounced "Night World". Secondly, that's fine, I'll just go without "filthy clothes". I hear nudism is in style" I feel a flash of guilt as he sighs and looks away, defeated. I know that hes just looking out for my best interest and I'm being unjustly difficult but I cant give in.

"It's not like were taking a vacation, Poppy. We are in very serious danger, as is the rest of circle daybreak, so it's not just you that has to make sacrifices. Do you remember the conversation we had last night?" James says gently, like trying to soothe a dangerous animal.

Now I'm on a full blown guilt trip and not just because James is right. I'm not really upset about the fact that i cant take my CD's, the truth is I'm frightened about whats to we got a ominous letter from Las Vegas, Nevada that set James on edge and stuck paranoid thoughts in my head...

* * *

_*********flashback**********_

_I look up from my book and frown as James stalks into the room, his face a hard mask. He starts pacing the length of the living room, his fists clenched at his sides and giving me a very uneasy feeling._

"_James, you want to tell me whats wrong before you wear a trail in the carpet?" I joke half heatedly. I reach out and gently touch his arm, looking up at him with concern and worry. Instantly he stops pacing and drops onto the couch beside where I'm curled up and rubs a hand over his face wearily._

"_W__heres your dad?" He mumbles, staring at a crumpled envelope his palms._

"_I__ think hes in the garage playing Michelangelo. Why? Whats going on?" _

"_Can you tell him to join us? I think its best to do this with everyone present"_

_I shoot him a look and block everything out, honing in and concentrating on my fathers mind. _

"_D__ad?" I sense him jump and try to hide his surprise from my sudden invasion._

"_O__h, I'm sorry poppy, I'm still not quite use to this mind communicating thing yet. What do you need, i sense your a little...tense?" He guesses tentatively._

"_James needs to talk with us about something important and before you ask, no, I don't know what about, but he looks pretty upset." I hear him grumble something about " bossy teenagers" but he complies, trudging into the living room and flopping into his aged and tattered recliner_

"_W__ell, whats this all about? If you drug me all the way in here and disturbed my creative processes fora minor teenager problem i swear ill- " James silences him with a steady hard look and holds the abused envelope towards him. _

_Dad cautiously leans forward and snatches it away, quickly settling back into his previous position. He studies the letter curiously, then with a brief questioning glance towards James, He shrugs and passes it to me. Confused, C search for the threat that has James all worked up and freeze instantly as I scan the return address._

_Dad switches his gaze from James to me as he senses my rising distress. " What is wrong with you two? All I saw was our residence and was addressed from Las Vegas, Nevada. Its probably just junk mail since i don't know a Theirry whatever his last name is. Unless it has "the end of the world "stamped all over it in invisible ink that only you two can see, I really don't understand what the major problem is " With that, dad visible relaxes, kicking his feet up on the small coffee table with a smirk._

"_H__is name is Theirry Descouedres, and he IS the major problem. Since you have never lived in the Night World or know of our laws, you cant comprehend the kind of danger this poses to poppy and i. Theirry is one of the oldest vampires in the world also more commonly known as Lord Theirry, ruler of the Night World. If he discovered that I turned poppy, He and the rest of the Night World will hunt us to all ends of the world and "dispose" of her." James voice started low but rose in volume until he was practically yelling._

_I shrink into the couch cushions and whisper "My death would look like a mercy killing compared to what they would do to James." I glance toward James to see him looking at me with his warm Grey eyes and hear his voice echo in my mind_

"I would happily incinerate in the sun or die of starvation if it meant keeping you safe. No torture in the world would be as unbearable if I lost you_." He whispers into my mind, making tears well up in my eyes and almost spill over._

_Reaching over, I grab his hand and squeeze firmly, giving him an annoyed look and saying fiercely in his mind. " _If you keep saying things like that, you wont have to worry about the night world ending you because I'll have the job finished before they even find you_."_

"I would really like to witness that, love_" He replies huskily, chuckling under his breath as I blush a deep red. Interrupting my thoughts, dad pops up from his chair and starts pacing the same trail James had a few moments ago._

"_O__kay, so I suggest we open the letter and stop assuming the worst. I mean, it cant possibly be any worse then what you just described...right?" Dad stops to look at James with beseeching eyes and taking pity on him, he nods. The truth is, it could get a whole lot worse. Tearing open the letter, I read it aloud:_

_For James Ramussen and Poppy North_

_I know this is very suspicious, considering that you all think that I'm going to kill you from what Ive heard from your cousin, Ash but I need you both to keep an open mind to this situation. i am requesting you to come for an extended visit to my home in Las Vegas. I am not going force you to comply, it's your choice but I have to warn you that you are both in very serious danger, so please think it through. Members of circle Daybreak are coming from all over the country, so you will not be alone. I know this is sudden and I shall explain everything when you arrive. I do not have secret intentions to harm you and my only goal is to keep both of you safe. If you do decide to come, I have arranged a private jet to fly you out. Thank you for acknowledging my request._

_Sincerely_

_Theirry Descouedres_

_We all sat in stunned astonishment, staring at the number given for questions or concerns at the bottom of the page. I chew the inside of my cheek as dad and i both stare expectantly at James , waiting for his next plan of action._

_James stares calculatingly down at his hands, only muttering "I think we should do as he says." _

"_A__re you joking? You just got finished ranting at me how dangerous this guy was and now you get all buddy buddy with him taking the next flight to Las Vages and playing right into his evil plans! I don't care if you have some death wish but I'm not letting you drag my little girl into it!" Dad raged from across the room, turning a interesting shade of red. _

_Shooting my father a disapproving look, i gently lay my hand on James shoulder and say softly "All though i hate to agree with him when he raises his blood pressure like this, I have to agree with dad. This man -vampire- cant be trusted, James." _

"_P__lease just hear me out and try to follow along" he quickly glances at dad "I know what i said but lets see this logically. If this where a trap, then why wouldn't he just send his cronies to do the job instead of wasting his time and getting his hands dirty by killing us himself? _

_Dads forehead wrinkles in confusion "I'm not following"_

"_H__e could kill us both and a human who knows too much about the Night World here and nobody would even be alerted of the fact that we are dead. If we fly there, then there's a trail leading straight to him. Just doesn't make sense" _

_Dad rubs his stubble on his chin absently while looking thoughtfully at the table and says "Maybe your right. When you told me the story of when your cousin kidnapped Poppy, I don't remember you saying this Theirry guy attacked her"_

_Frowning, I think back to that fateful night "Your right. I was so scared of Ash rating me out and focused on a way of escape, I never really noticed that Theirry wasn't paying attention to me. In fact, I doubt he realized what I was or that I even existed. He seemed pretty absorbed in his own misery and problems." Saying it aloud made me realize just how paranoid we've been over the last six months._

"_O__kay, so I think that pretty much proves that Theirry is not out to get us. Though, according to this letter, someone or something else is." James says ominously beside me._

_Sighing, I lean back and fold my arms across my chest "So I'm guessing were making another trip to Vegas?" I grumble unhappily. My first trip to Vegas wasn't very pleasant, so I was less then enthusiastic to know that I was making a return trip._

"_A__nything or anyone that even breathes suspiciously around you will not be breathing for long, I promise you." he says, seeing sensing my discomfort and staring into my eyes with a passion so bright and hot I temporarily lose thought process_

"_U__m, s-so, pack?" Inwardly cursing at my breathless tone and nervous stutter, I pull myself together and stand to leave the room so as not to further embarrass myself. As I walk begin to walk past James, he stops me by grabbing my hand and giving me an unreadable look_

"_P__ack light. Nothing but the necessities which means pack as many clothes as you can fit in your bag. Were leaving tomorrow afternoon so we have to be packed and loaded into the car, on our way to Burlington airport. So, do you think your up to this?" _

"_N__ope, not in the least. But it looks like i really don't have a choice." Not waiting to see his reaction, I snatch my hand from his and march to my room, slamming the door behind me..._


	2. Fruturated

**enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

Remembering my behavior from last night to right now had me averting my eyes shamefully downwards where the drab concrete unforgivably stared back. Now was not the time to be the scared little girl I was just mere months ago, that I can no longer run away from this situation. I have to grow up, face this head on and put my big girl panties on.

Raising my head with a new found courage, I say with conviction " I know how Ive been acting, and i just want to apologize. it isn't fair to either of you, since your both sacrificing something very important also. I'm sorry and I'm going to really pack, now." and it was true.

James was risking his life just as I was, but he was handling this much better then I have been these past stressing hours. My father was giving up his daughter again, just when he finally got her back, though was possibly in danger all he is worried about is my safety. Maybe even James a little though he will never admit it.

With that, I march with determination into the house and straight to my room where I quietly shut the door. Starring at the ceiling, I blink back tears that had formed as soon as I turned my back to James and dad and take a deep calming breath.

Then I begin the daunting process of switching my only form of sanity for clothing...

* * *

30 minutes later I'm zipping my suitcase closed and look around the room and sigh with satisfaction at having finally finished, though the moment bittersweet. Before my surprising arrival, this room was previously used as dads art studio but he relocated to the garage to give me my own space and now to leave it all behind just seems so heartbreaking sad.

Just as my eyes start to fill up with useless tears, warm supportive arms wrap around my waist and pulls me gently against a firm, solid chest, rumbling in my ear

"You just don't know how proud I am of you, love." James warm breath fans across my face and tickles my ear, skittering little electrical shocks down my spine. His intoxicating scent fills my senses and fries my brain, making thought impossible.

"You are? I don't understand why. Ive been acting like a scared and selfish little girl the whole time, so unless they changed the definition of "proud" and I didn't get the memo, then I'm not worthy of it." I say miserably, uncontrollable tears seeping from my eyes and streaking down my cheeks.

Spinning me in his arms so that we were face to face, his lips but a whisper away from mine, he says softly "We must be talking about two completely different people. because the Poppy North that Ive grown to adore and love is the bravest, most considerate woman Ive ever had the pleasure of holding in my arms" Cradling my face gently in his hands, his thumbs brush away the runaway tears and his words stops the constant river gushing from my eyes.

"Y-you really mean t-t-that" I studder,sniffeling wetly.

Lowering his head he whispers against my lips "Every single word-"

In a burst of passion at his words, I pivot on my toes to boost my height and close the distance between our mouths, gently touching my lips to his. In the milliseconds our lips met I see unicorns and rainbows streak across my closed lids, then my courage fled just as quick as it came and I turned my head, braking the kiss.

"Sorry, that was a little unexpected" Feeling my face flame at my brash actions, I peek up from under my lashes to gauge James reaction but what I saw had my pulse racing and my heart fluttering in my chest.

James eyes, which were normally a cool grey, were now as dark as roiling storm clouds that were currently smoldering deep into mine, making it feel as though fire were pumping through my veins. The way he was looking at me, like he was about to devour me, had me swallowing nervously and biting my lip.

"Don't apologize. I liked it" He growls,causing me to clench my thighs together from the sudden rush of heat that settled low in my belly.

"_I__ liked it a lot" _

I shiver as voice echos in my head, his mind melding with mine and the silver cord thrumming between us with our shred passion.

Then, giving me a purely predatory smile, James lowers his head and teasingly brushes his lips against mine. settling his luscious lips firmly on mine, he then proceeds to kiss me in such a slow torturous manner that I'm panting and racked with need for more.

Feeling my desperate want, he nips my bottom lip and draws a droplet of blood, licking it away before I even registered the tiny prick. Gasping at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue tracing my lip,he takes advantage of the opening and slips his tongue into my mouth.

James tongue tentatively touches mine, making me moan and almost spontaneously combust. Feeling emboldened, I carefully touch my tongue to his and grin with pure female satisfaction when he groans. My smile drops when he strokes my tongue in a slow, sinuous movement that had me panting and tangling my tongue with his, moaning when he slides his hand into my hair and delves further into mouth.

I wind my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers into his dark, soft hair, pressing every inch of my soft body against the hard planes of his as the kiss took on a darker taste. The kind of kiss that set my body ablaze and planted naughty fantasies of James, horizontal and unclothed, firmly into my mind.

Well, imagined would be a better word since Ive never actually seen him naked. Another correction, hes never _allowed _me to see him keeps preaching something along the lines of "Ive already taken your purity, I'm not taking your innocence".

"_S__peaking of which, if we continue this line of action, then all of my efforts in preserving your innocence will be all for not. Yhough you did put up a valiant fight" _James mentally sighs into my mind and starts to withdraw both his lips and his presence from me, leaving me cold and frustrated.

"Not hard enough, apparently" I mutter, trying to disentangle myself from him.

Growling deep in his chest, James mouth crashes onto mine in a fierce, searing kiss and plants his hands firmly onto my ass, rocking my hips into his. i gasp when i feel a considerably large bulge pressing against my stomach and tearing his mouth from mine, he rumbles low in my ear

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt you abilities on just how hard" he rocked into me again, making me giggle nervously "you tried. I just want your first time to be special, without interruptions or distractions. I want to devote all my time and efforts towards slowly stroking your passion to a fever pitch and building your pleasure until your aching and begging for me to relieve it. I want you to need me as desperately as i need you. So do you now understand why I wait?"

"Yeah, I think you were descriptive enough that it got through my thick skull" I say breathlessly, all warmed up in places that only ever got warmed up with my single, lonely touch.

If James kept giving me these nice pep talks, then waiting didn't seem as unbearable as I assumed. Feeling a little cheerier, I watch as James drags my suitcase from the bed and wander towards the door. As soon as i step through the threshold outside of my room, my good mood instantly drops as he says

"I thought you would eventually see it my way." He winked and smugly smiled "Besides, I believe we have a flight to catch to the infamous sin city, in which I would think it not wise to miss."

I sigh and close the door on my safe and comfortable old way of living and instantly feel thrusted once again into the line of secrets and danger.

"Wise would not be a word i would use to describe this situation. Wise? No. Ignorant? More likely."

With that, I stalk down the hall way.

* * *

**I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but please review. please?**


	3. Past and Future

**im really sorry that it took this long for me to publish this, but please forgive me. i worked really hard on it just for yalls approvement. **

**thanks and enjoy =)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of lisa jane smiths work.**

* * *

Its dusk as we finish strategically stacking the large, heavy suitcases in Jame's tiny Infinity. Without the sun to burn off the majority of the Vermont chill, cold that immediately sweeps in and seeps through my clothes, freezing my fingertips and pricking at my cheeks. Sighing, I shut the trunk with a faint click and pull the sleeves of my jacket down to cover my numb fingers. I really hope Nevada celebrates Christmas in shorts and flimsy T-shirts, soaking up the warms suns rays.

James soft but deliberate cough draws me out of fantasies of warm sunlight kissing my skin and gently gestures towards the house.

Oh

Leaning in the door frame was my dad, watching me with sad dark eyes. waiting for the inevitable good bye.

Possibly for the last time

Warm hands envelope my cold, shaking ones and hot breaths puffs against my frozen cheek as James lightly presses his lips there. drawing back, I look into his unreadable face and silently thank him with my eyes. He nods and walks back to lean against the car, staring off into the distance.

Giving us privacy.

Without James comforting warmth, I'm swallowed in the frigid air and my heart becomes a cold stone in my chest. I put one foot in front of the other and slowly start the journey towards the end. With each step towards my father, the bigger the cracks in my heart become.

By the time I'm close enough to feel the warmth of the heater leaking out of the doorway, my heart is ready to break into a million tiny shards.

I have force myself to look up into his face and memories flood my brain. memories of good times, when he and my mother were still together.

Picnics on the Fourth of July, dad bringing the portable grill and making burnt hamburgers.

Christmas, so warm and loving, as dad drags in a in a nearly 9ft tree and looking confused as to how to place the star on top.

Birthdays when he would make our gifts, so full of love that he put into them.

The list goes on and on. I take notice of the laugh lines around his mouth and and his eyes, usually filled with laughter and light, were now holding so much emotion that it was difficult to look straight into them.

But i do look, and he stares right back.

There was no need to talk. We knew exactly what to say, without saying it.

Raising his paint covered hand, he wipes away frozen tears that that streaked down my face and pulls me into his comforting embrace. I bury my face into his chest like I'm five again and smell acrylics, faint soap and warmth.

" I love you so much, Poppy. im so proud of you. You grew up to be a strong woman and thats all i could have ever hoped for. My strong, beautiful little girl" He kisses the top of my head and murmurs into my hair.

A lump clogs my throat and all I can choke out is. " Oh, God dad. I love you too."

Another tight squeeze and he relunctantly releases me, backing into the house to flip the porch light on as darkness slowly creeps along the yard.

Yellow light spills halfway down the driveway, illuminating a path to the car, reminding me of the yellow brick road.

Dad returns to the doorway and lightly kisses me on the forhead. I squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay and croak out

"Good bye, daddy." I haven't called him daddy in years.

I glance up and see him blinking rapidly.

"Goodbye poppet" his voice cracks on my childhood nickname, breaking my heart.

I turn my back to him and trudge my numb body to the car. I barely notice that James has started the car and make my way to the passenger side door. Placing my hand on the cold, smooth handle, I glance back to find dad still hanging onto the door frame.

Suddenly, he gasps and grips the doorframe harder. I know he saw my unartural green eyes staring back, like emeralds against black velvet. like a beacon in a sea of roaring black.

Like a predator stalking its prey.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

With that, I tug the shiny car door open and swing into the warm seat beside James. I swiftly close the door, shutting out the icy wind and try to absorb the heat of the car into me.

I can feel james eyes on me, watching me, gauging my emotions. I ignore him and place my frostbitten hands against the heater vents. Without a word, he shifts into first gear and smoothly peels out of the drive way.

The headlights automatically click on, though James didn't need them. He was an elite predator, his stormy grey eyes providing all the light he needed. However, iy was necessary to keep up the image that he couldn't see at least 5 feet in front of him, like any other human at night.

Vampire eyes were simply wonderful. necessary.

I look out the dark tinted back window and still see the square of yellow light, my fathers figure slihouretted in the door, though we were a good quarter of a mile away. I could even see the sparkle of fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

I close my eyes and turn back into my seat, my hands clenched into tight fists on my thighs. James calmly slides his hand over and gently unclenched my aching hand, twining his warm smooth fingers through mine, his eyes never leaving the road.

Sometimes, vampire eyes were a curse.

* * *

Silence.

3 solid hours of unbearable silence.

James eyes are fixed out the windshield, his face frozen in concentration and all of his attention was focused somewhere internal. I could practically hear the gears in his head grinding.

Meanwhile, I'm sulking like a cranky child in the passenger seat, practically radiating annoyance from the earlier episode with my dad. yeah, it was 3 hours ago and I cant fix it, but i couldn't help to get moodier as time passed and right now if James even blinks at me wrong, it would send me into a full blown bitch fit.

Feeling tension tighten into a knot in the back of my neck, I sigh and shut my eyes, trying to rub it out. My eyes jerk open as a different set of fingers massages the painful knot and I look over to see James arm extended towards me, his eyes still trained on the road.

James thumb digs into the source of tension and slowly works it out, causing me to unintentionally moan aloud. His hand stops i glance over to find him no longer watching the road, but staring fixedly at me. His eyes holding mine, the air in the tiny space of the car becomes charged with sexual electricity.

Suddenly, James yanks his hand back and grips the steering wheel tightly, disappointment welling up in me like the tears filling up in my eyes. With a quick movement, James smoothly pulls the car to the shoulder of the tree lined deserted road and twists the key in the ignition, killing the car.

" James,what the f-" My surprised outburst ends on a gasp as he snaps his then my seat belt off and grabs my face for a searing kiss, his tongue immediately taking charge by marching into my mouth and tangling with mine.

My initial surprise wears off and then I'm kissing him back, my tongue lashing his and my arms wrapping around his neck, or at least trying to. The console like a barrier, was keeping us apart and the gearshift was digging into my stomach as I try to pull myself closer to him.

"James" I pant, whimpering in need.

James response was a growl so fierce that it shook me to my core and my panties growing wet in a rush.

Breaking the kiss, he grabs my arms and literally picks me up, lifting me over the irritating console and dragging me across his chest. I place my arms on either side of his and drag my leg over lap, straddling him.

Once I'm confrotably positioned, james plants his hands on my narrow hips and sensually massages small circels with his thumbs on either side of my pelvic bone. I rest my hands on his shirt and grip his shirt in my fingers, moaning low and wiggling my hips as liquid heat pools deep in my belly.

I see James eyes go wide like round reflective mirrors and feel his hand still, leaving me confused and worried I did something wrong.

Before I can open my mouth to ask what the problem was, I gasp and sit perfectly still James hard length gently prods me from under layers of clothing.

We both stare at each other for a long moment until James turns a deep shade of scarlet and looks away embarrassed. For some insane reason, in which I have no idea why, his reaction seriously tuns me on and gives me a wicked idea.

Smiling devilishly, I grip his muscled arms and grind my hot core into his hardening arousal. I throw my head back and cry out as a crippling wave of pleasure crashes through me and grip my legs tight around his waist.

"Poppy"

I gaze down at James as he breathes my name, his stunned expression almost comical. Then his eyes flash with a fire so hot that it burns me from the inside out, his lips crushing mine and kissing me so passionately that I get lost in the erotic inferno.

As my hands traveled down his chest and reversed under his shirt, he freezes. Stilling my hips, which had been slowly moving against his, and once again breaking off the kiss, he grabs my hands and gently pulled them away from his lean abdomen.

He sighes heavely and says "Its getting more difficult every time to make myself behave."

Embarrassment and rejection had me staring down at my hands, which were resting lightly on James chest and mumble "You don't have to be good all the time"

"Yes, I do." he says softly, cradeling my face in his hands and tilting my head so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Why? You should live dangerously just once in your life"

"Because you deserve better. you deserve more then just a random quickie from a bout of lust in the back seat of a car. I'm planning your seduction as we speak."

The way he said it, in that soft, low voice, so full of adoration, had my heart melting and had me rethinking the whole sex situation.

" That's so cheating. How am I supposed to argue with that?" I say jokingly, shivering in pleasure as James leisurely runs a hand through my hair.

"Your not. That's the point, sweet" Smiling in amusement, James lightly traces my jaw with his thumb, then my lips.

"Well, you win. i suppose i can wait for my inevitable "seduction". by the way, saying those words physically pained me,just so you know."

He chuckles at my obviously fake expression of pain and i gently nipped his thumb that had been previously stroking my lips.

"Im sure it did, but if you keep up this position for long then you wont be the only one in pain." James winces slightly as i adjust myself on his lap.

"Oh!" I giggle nervously and carefully detach myself from him, relocating back to the passenger seat. The soft leather was cool on my back, warming with my body heat.

James twits the ignition and the car starts up with a soft hum, soft jazz and James steady breathing acting as a lullaby. I yawn and settle into the seat, a stream of warm air blowing from the vents wrap around me like a soft blanket. I stare out the window at the dark blur of trees that raced by us.

As my eyelids droops closed every time I blink, I feel James hand interlace with mine and I hear him breathe.

"I love you"

"lub ew tu" I meant to say "love you too" but comes out a sleepy mumble. I hear him chuckle quietly.

Just as my eyes were drifting shut, something pale stood out against the black wall of trees, suspiciously resembling porcelain skin stark against a river of flowing black hair.

Then it was gone, forever lost in the dark mysteries of the wilderness.

* * *

**so tell me how you felt about it with a review. reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**thanks~**


	4. Hot and Cold

**i worked suuuuuper hard on this one particular chapter and im sorry i couldnt have it out sooner. stupid editing process is making me into a homicidal maniac! **

**but please enjoy =)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of l.j. smiths cherecters**

* * *

The World was moving.

"Poppy? Poppy, wake up"

An angel was calling me. Bright light burned behind my eyelids.

I smiled and snuggles deeper into a sleepy stupor as the world rocked me, listening to my angel.

"Poppy, if you don't wake up in the next millisecond then I cant be blamed if I do something involving my tongue to your body that possibly isn't legal" The angels voice shifted from harmonious to husky, the kind of tone that promised dark pleasures.

Wait...Were angels allowed to do that?

A cool fingertip traced circles on the side of my neck and startled me awake. Curious as to where the finger might go, I kept my eyes closed.

The finger finished its last circle and traveles downward to the indention of my collarbone, stoked it once, then continued its journey down. my breath hitched when the finger,feather light, ran against the collar of my shirt and the sensitive skin of my chest.

Then it was gone.

"I know your awake. A warning: It's very hard to fool a vampire." James voice called from a distance.

Like I didn't already know that

I sigh and crack open my eyes, immediately squinting from the harsh, bright artificial light that floods my vision. Sitting up, I look over to the empty drivers seat, the door ajar and take in my surrounding

The car is parked under a rusted metal canopy, moths swarming around the bright fluorescent light precariously hanging from stripped bare wires. Two ancient looking gas pumps, which are also rusted and riddled with holes, are lined side by side, one of which has a plastic bag over the nozzle and a giant yellow sign reading "out of order". Across from the pumps is a small, seedy little store attached to the canopy. A daunting forest shrouded in night loomed around the sad convenience station.

All in all, it didn't look all to savory.

_Okay, so wheres James? _I ask myself the million dollar question and slowly slid out of the car when I couldn't answer it. With my body tense and vampire senses sharpened, I quietly shut the door and stalk around the car. Listening, searching, and smelling, I turn in a slow circle. then I stop dead in my tracks, my feet glued to the oil stained concrete.

I scented something unusual. I could feel someone or _somethings_ eyes on me, like prey.

I barely contained a shiver.

Hands clamped down on my shoulder and waist, causing my mouth to contort into a violently hiss, jumping and spinning around so fast that the world blurred into a black blob. Balancing on the balls of my feet, my fingers curled into claws, I was poised to attack.

To give into my instincts and rip something to tiny, bloody shreds.

"Stop! Poppy, its me. Calm down and _look _at me"

James carefully says, raising his hands in the universal gesture of surrender, and slowly steps towards me, as if trying not to frighten an already scared dangerous animal.

Though I currently was a scared dangerous animal.

However the sight of James clearly alive and unharmed has me physically relaxing. Seeing my body unwind, James invades my personal space and softly cups my face in his warm hands, tilting my face up to his.

For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me so thoroughly that the rest of the world would sink away. Then he opened those full, luscious lips and said

"When was the last time you fed? Your looking at me like I'm a full course dinner. With desert."

I sigh and push away from him, rubbing my temples where a small headache was starting to develop.

Great.

"Thank you for just ruining the moment, James. And I fed yesterday morning, so you can stop worrying about the four foot nine pixie attacking you, a strong virile male vampire, from behind." I snap.

Okay, so maybe I was a being a little bitchy, but in my defense, I haven't had a good nights sleep in 48 hours. Besides, something about this place made me on edge.

"Yes, because my biggest fear is a blood thirsty four foot nine pixie attacking me. I have nightmares about it , so I try to keep her properly fed in order to keep my defenseless self on her good side." He would have been believable if he hadn't have that amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Against my will, I crack a small smile and immediately twitch my face back to it's former stony expression but it doesn't matter. James, obviously spotting my mistake, smiles victoriously and reaches for my hand. Sighing, my annoyance crumples and let him pull me into his arms.

"Are you going to willing tell me what just happened or am I going to have to force it out?" James asks softly, with not real threat behind it.

I open my mouth, then shut it quickly. I cant even guarantee that I didn't imagine the whole thing. What, do i tell him "Yeah, I heard a noise in the dark scary woods and thought something was going to pop out and attack me."? I sound like a five year old telling her daddy that there's a monster in her closet.

In the end, I decide to keep it my little secret.

I look James dead in the eye and hope my voice doesn't fail me. "It's nothing, really. I guess all the emotional stress and hunger is just getting to me. Actually, I was busy looking for you for that exact reason when you scared the living hell out of me. Good job of doing that, by the way."

He had the grace to look away, embarrassed. It was unbearably cute.

Bowing his head, he mumbles "I'm sorry about that. The whole reason I stopped here was for the woods and the fact that it looked completely deserted, and we needed the gas. I woke you up and, so that you would be fully awake to go hunting, I ran in to the store to pay for the gas so-

"But why were you gone so long? I was looking for you for at least a good five minutes! I was getting worried." I interrupted.

"When I went in to pay for the gas, there wasn't anyone manning the counter. In fact, there wasn't anyone in sight. I waited and still when no one showed up, I just left the money on the counter and walked out" He rubbed his jaw, looking lost in thought.

There was an uneasy silence as James stared off into space. Even though James warm body was pressing against mine, the frosty night air still had me shivering.

My breaths puff out in an increasing tempo as the world began to spin and a wave of dizziness swamps me. I bury my face in James solid chest as the world began to spin.

His warm hand gently tilts my chin up as he inspects my paler then normal complexion.

"I've waisted too much time blathering about nothing instead of actually doing something vitally important, like feeding you. I'm such an idiot." I opened my mouth to protest that idiot comment, but he gently touched his lips too mine and kissed me so sweetly that I was filled from head to toe with warm, yellow light.

I groaned when he pulled away and he shot me a smile so rare and bright that all I could do was stare.

Releasing me and laughing, he grabs my hand and says "Come on, dinners on me"

I giggle

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I'm sitting on leaves, sticks and soft rotting bark making a carpet of foliage on the forest floor. I've got my fangs deep into my third squirrel, its fur clogging my mouth and tickling my nose as it uselessly twitches and squeaks.

Feeling full and sloshy, I gently lay the frantic squirrel down and watch it sway on its tiny paws. I giggle when he finally gets his bearings and scrambles away.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" A deep voice rumbles from the black abyss of the gnarled trees.

Standing, I dust off my jeans and reply back to the darkness "She did. But then this slick, dangerously handsome boy came along and made me forget all of my manners." James chuckles sensually into my ear, causing a current of electricity to race up my spine.

Warm lips press against the hollow of my neck and his mind flutters at the edge of my conciousness. I can practically hear the amusement in his voice.

"Hmmm? Are you trying to say that I'm a bad influence on you? Perhaps I should remove myself so that you wont be influenced to be bad"

"Wait no-" I shout, surprised that he just left me so suddenly. My eyes go wide and spin around wildly trying to locate a particular handsome vampire in the dark depths of the never ending rows of trees.

But all that I find was a few small rodents skittering along the forest floor and a crow the size of a crow perched on a high limb, It's red beady eyes staring fixedly at me.

I stand there, feet bolted to the ground, transfixed in its hateful stare and flinch at its loud caw that sounded more like a scream echoing off the tall, threatening trees.

"James" I whisper, frightened and needy.

As soon as the plea rolls off my tongue, I hear a very purposeful _crunch _behind me and spin around to see my vampire step out of the shadows, illuminated in a sliver pool of moonlight.

James favors the tight, dark shirt and jeans style, giving me a nice view of his rigid abs and his muscular thighs, making my mouth water.

But its his eyes that are currently raising my body temperature and pulse.

His eyes shining bright and clear, staring directly at me, _through _me, are conveying a look so proprietary that it literally melts me into a warm pool of liquid Poppy.

Suddenly, the crow is gone.

The cold is gone.

The forest is gone.

The whole World is gone and the only people left standing in this black nothingness is just James and I.

And a desperate need that has to be satisfied right this instant.

I'm not sure who moved first, but we were suddenly thrust into each others arms and our mouths moving frantically against one another. I nip James bottom lip playfully and snake my tongue into the warmth of his mouth when he grants me entrance. Sinuously stroking my tongue against his, he moans and I shudder with feminine pleasure.

I didn't stay in control long, though.

The world tilted and we are suddenly on the ground. James, pressing his hot, hard body against the soft curves of mine, takes control of the kiss and it turns carnal and hungry.

My back is flush with the frozen found, sticks and pebbles digging into my flesh, but all of my attention is currently focused on James hand traveling to the edge of my shirt.

His hand inches under my shirt and I'm on the verge of hyperventilating. Our minds and thoughts are melded together and I'm seeing stars and rainbows behind my closed lids.

All I can think is _"Were gonna do it right here. Under the moonlights rays and the blazing stars."_

James hand, which was previously caressing my stomach and driving me utterly insane, stops dead. He tears his mouth from mine and burys his head in the hollow of my shoulder, his hectic breaths puffing against my neck.

We lay there for a while, our breaths slowing and hearts beating together in a rhythmic melody. I sigh and watch the stars twinkle in the night Sky, like diamonds sparkling against black velvet. The warmth of his body wraps around mine like a thick blanket, a shield against the harsh cold.

"I'm starting to wonder who the real bad influence in this relationship. I used to to be a good little vampire boy who only had innocent thoughts, then you came along with all of your feminine wiles and corrupted me." James breathes against my neck

"Ha! May i remind you of all your past "wrestling" matches with Jeaquelin or Micheala? Doesn't sound all to innocent to me."

James head jerks up and and avoids eye contact "How do you know about that?"

I laugh at his cautious reply and hint "Oh, a little bird told me. I'm not mad, by the way, so you can lose the "oh shit" look."

Relief briefly flashes across his features before annoyance quickly replaces it.

"God damn Phil. I know he's your brother, but sometimes he's a real di-"

James suddenly breaks off as a slight, unnatural movement rustles the bushes beside us.

Carefully standing us both up, he places a finger to his lips and silently stalks towards the threat. My flesh prickles with goosebumps as a feeling of being watched looms over me.

James is two feet from the bush when a black shadow suddenly blasts out from behind it and races past us in a blur. James jumps back in surprise then snarls so viciously that i gasp unintentionally.

"Shit! Poppy, run as fast as you can back to the car and if I'm not back in ten minutes, drive to the Airport with out me. I've already set the GPS for the Burlington airport, so you can't get lost. Absolutely do not wait for me, clear?" He barks out so fast that if I weren't a vampire, it would have sounded like an unintelligible blur of words.

Its like he already planned for an outcome like this. Fear and rage has me shaking all over and all I can manage to think is _no, no,no!_

"You have to be kidding me, hell no James! I'm not going to leave y-"

"Go now!" He roars, just before taking off in hot pursuit of the enemy. He was gone literally in the blink of an eye.

Standing stunned, cold and dangerously alone, I try to make my brain understand what just happened.

_CRACK!_

Before I can even register the sound, I'm silently running through the trees, leaping swiftly and lithely over obstacles in my path. The world is a blur as I'm almost flying through the forest, only stopping briefly to tune my ears to the light electrical himmung of the gas station lights.

Adrenaline is coursing through my body, my heart is thumping a rapid tattoo in my chest and im pretty sure im being tailed. A shaft of artificial, yellow light spills out of a break in the trees not fifty feet ahead.

_So lets give them something to chase_

Tucking my head to my chest, I kick my body into high gear and pump my arms and legs painfully faster. I can hear my prusuer fall behind as I enter the home stretch.

I can smell the gasoline and see the small infinity parked innocently beside the dilapidated building, and almost cry in relief.

Bursting through the trees like a bat out of hell, I dive into the drivers open door and slam it shut, punching the locks with finality.

Swallowing lung fulls of air, I thump my head on the headrest and try to slow my heart. Before I even get in a couple of good breaths, my phone, which had been charging on the console, began to vibrate sporadically.

I yank the cord out and squint at the caller ID. I grunt and flip the phone open

"Dad, I swear to god if this is a social call I wi-"

"Is that really any way to talk to your father?"

Dread washes over me and locks up my muscles at the sound of a high pitched female voice that could only be described as sharp as a dagger.

Dead silence stretched on except for my heaving breaths.

"Oh. At a loss for words I see, so I guess I'll keep this short and sweet. I have your father no-" I try to cut in "- don't interrupt, it's rude. Yes, your father is safe and unharmed, but I can't guarantee that for long so I suggest you listen very closely, unlessyou want your father back in pieces."

"What do you want" I croak hoarsely.

"It's not what i want, necessarily. It's for the good of the world, but I don't have time to explain right now. For now, all you need to do is continue on to the Lord of the Night World's mansion and wait for further instructions. Oh, and do keep this conversation private, or else I might not be able to keep your father safe. Goodbye for now" Her brisk, business like tone was snapped off abruptly, making me flinch.

Mechanically closing the phone and placing my hands on the steering wheel, I stare straight out the window and notice a flash of white at the edge of the forest.

Big almond shaped eyes framed by a oval face and inky black hair flowing down her tiny shoulders stare back at me. Her tiny frame compared to the large forest towering above her made her look small and insignificant. She was dressed in tight, black clothes that made her ivory skin glow like a beacon in a sea of roaring black tides. Her eyes, a shining black metal color, are fixed directly on my soft green ones.

The exact same face I briefly saw one hundred miles ago.

She smirks, like she just secured the battle that would win the war.

I never wanted kill something so badly in my life as I wanted to right now.

Someone suddenly wiggles the door handle and I jerk my head over to the passenger side door, my heart in my throat.

"Poppy? You gonna make me stand out here all night?" James raises a questioning eyebrow and jiggles the handle again. A wave of relief so strong crashes through me that tears well up in my eyes.

I reach over and jerk the lock up, sitting back to quickly twist the ignition. The car thrums to life just as James slides gracefully into the seat and I turn the heater onto full blast.

"God, I'm glad to get out of here" Wrenching the gear shift into reverse maybe a little to forcefully, I cautiously back out onto the narrow two way street. Just before shifting into drive, I glance out into the forest one last time.

Deserted

No raven haired, porcelin doll or big scary monster looming behind the trees.

Absolutely nothing

Briskly shifting into drive, I race the car expertly past the sad little store and down the long stretch of road.

Oppressing silence hung in the air between James and I. Though he appeared visibly relaxed, his eyes were anything but. They were stormy grey as he stared fixedly out the windshield, causing my curious side to rear its ugly head.

I fumble for a finesse way to ask the question, but gives up and says bluntly "So, um, what exactly happened back there? In the forest?"

Seeming to mentally shake himself out of a trance, he reaches over and grabs my hand, interlocking our fingers. I glance over to see him staring at me with soften eyes.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with, love. Nothing at all." James brings my hand close to his face and rubs his lip's lightly along my knuckles. I shiver and momentarily lose brain function

_What had I asked him? Oh well, it couldn't have been that important._

"Who were you talking to on the phone? Your father?" He mumbles against my hand.

I suddenly regain thoughts in my brain again and attempt to keep my features expressionless.

"Yes, it was dad. He was just checking up "On his little girl" and to make sure the big bad boy was keeping his hands to himself. You know, dad stuff." The lie tasted rotten in my mouth, and I could see the doubt on his face, but at my unyielding silence he let it go.

It appeared that we were both going to keep our secrets hidden

For now.

* * *

**i love to tease yall with almost lemons.**

**if i get enough reviews, then i might just give yall the long awaited lemon next chapter.**

**show me how bad yall want it ;) please review!**


	5. Temptation and Torture

**so, please don't hate me y'all. i know its been a while (understatement, i know) since the last chapter, but there's just been so much on my plate lately.**

**but i finished this for you guys, cause imnothing if not devoted. please read enjoythis latest chapter and forgive me. plz.**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF L. CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Poppy?"

I barely register the melodic, familiar voice that I've become so dependent on these past couple of months. The sound echos harshly through the Burlington International Airport parking garage and is eventually swallowed by the bleak, oppressive shadows. I stare out into the seemingly endless black void, feeling unseen eyes follow my every move and strip away any sense of security i once had. Shivers race up my spine and my skin prickles unpleasantly.

"Poppy? Are you going to came back to Earth soon? as much as I would like to stay and soak up this depressing atmosphere, I'm rather feeling like were in a B rated zombie movie."

The soft click of the trunk closing and James over exaggerated sigh snapped me back to reality. softly giggling, i spin to see my soft voiced, stormy eyed vampire facing me with a wry expression. His normally light brown hair an inky black in the harsh, artificial lighting, causing his skin to glow like smooth porcelain. All together, he reminded me of a portrait my father once painted in my early childhood of a beautiful boy with ebony wings falling to Earth, a tragic picture of a angel being cast from heaven.

Just as I was beginning to wonder how this perfect being was mine, James deliberately clears his throat and approaches me with concern.

"Um, Poppy, are you okay?" His soft worried tone has me blushing at the realization that i was, once again, staring in oblivious wonderment at him.

It's a frequent problem I have around him.

I sigh , mumbling "Yeah, I'm fine. I agree with you, though. This place is giving me the creeps."

I glance around the desolate, black garage to prove my point.

Adjusting my ridiculously large duffel bag and his own smaller backpack on his shoulders, James holds out his hand invitingly towards me. I smile warmly, interlacing our fingers as we walk towards the stairwell.

"James, you know, I appreciate your attempt at chivalry but I can carry my own bag. Besides, I've been itching to try out my new vampire strength" I wiggle my eyebrows and he laughs, then faces me with false offense.

"Miss, I am a gentleman, and a gentleman always carries a Lady's luggage for her. Frankly, my dear, I am offended that you would even suggest taking that honor away from me." this time, it was my turn to laugh as James playfully winks at me and squeezes my hand with affection. our lighthearted banter melted away the oppressive weight off my chest as I laugh freely with James, my paranoia temporarily forgotten.

Until, that is, I heard the light tapping of footsteps.

Just like that, my easy going mood disappeared as fast as it came. Annoyed, I brace my self to stand my ground and deal out some ass kicking fury when James voice rang in my mind.

_"Dont! Just keep walking towards the stairs like everything is normal." _James tone was calm and determined, which drove me crazy since I was feeling anything but.

_"What going on James? What do you mean act normal! Being stalked in an unoccupied dimly lit parking garage just scrams cheesy horror movie and i'll be damned if i end being the dumb blond who-"_ my mental ranting was cut short when he shot me a stoic glare, successfully shutting me up.

_"Listen, this is the plan. When I say 'Now' we both start running and whatever you do, don't let go of my hand. I'm not giving this bastard any reason to separate us_."

Sucking in dank air that I didn't need, I nod and continue to walk hand in hand with James, as though we were calmly strolling through the park.

"Now!"

Shouting it both aloud and mentally, we both take off as if hell's fire was licking at our heels. Hearing our purser rapidly catch up to us, which should have been impossible for any human, we kicked in our vampire speed and quickly approached the stairwell marked with the giant number five printed on the door. James and I plung into the stairway, catching a glimpse of a large, dark shape rushing towards us with fevered determination.

Whining my distress, he grippes my hand as if it was the only tangible thing in the world as we practically jumped from stair landing to landing. Reaching the 1st level with dizzying speed, Jameswas just about to throw himself the against the door when we heard a small, definitely female voice cry out.

"Wait! Please stop! I just want to talk, I don't want to hurt you!"

The words blurred together in a breathless cry, making me stop in my tracks and turn to consider the figure standing at the top of the stairs. the delicate figure was bent over with her hands on knees and gasping for air, which took some of the threat away and also,something about her small frame and wry grin she flashed had me, well, believing her.

James, however, did not have the same faith. He snarled something harsh that made me flinch and kicked in the door like a savage he-man. I jerked my hand out of his grasp, before he raced out the door and had me waving behind him like a Poppy flag, and stuck out my chin as he stared at me with irritation.

"_P__oppy, what are you doing? we need to go! she could be playing us and i will not let you get hurt from my lack of judgement." _he exclaimed fiercely into my mind, taking my hand again and tugging on it.

"Wait, lets just see what she has to say. Besides, what have we got to lose?" I say aloud

Gazing at me for a long minute, he finally sighs and cups my cheek affectionately, whispering "i have something too precious to lose"

Boy, he sure did know how to play my heart strings. Ignoring the pleasant bubbly sensation in my tummy, I squeeze James hand reassuringly, square my shoulders and face our chaser. Her small profile was outlined by the little lighting in at the top of the stair landing, leaving her facial features indistinguishable. Also, it didn't help that James shoved me behind him like he was protecting me from a feral animal.

Clearing my throat, I say "Okay, you chase us down four flights of stairs just to talk, so start talking." My strong voice echoed out into the small hallway, surprising me and our mystery girl.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's been so long since I had a good chase and my inner wolf couldn't resist the temptation." She starts to casually walk down the stairs towards us while she's talks, like we were old friends. Light tricklesin from the open door behind me and reveales a wry smile forming on her full lips.

"Stop, no closer. Who are you and why are you here?" James voice was hard and cold as unbending steel, a tone that demanded answers.

gah, he is so hot when he gets all tense with his barely controllable temper. i shake my head and try to focus on the situation at hand.

She makes it to the 3rd step from the landing before she finally does as James said. just enough light seepes in to make outlong silvery-brown tresses framing a tanned heart shaped face with large dark amber eyes set above a pert little nose and full ruby lips. Her lithe body appeares even smaller in her oversize jeans and t-shirt, overall she looks like a sweet faced girl who could barely be considered over the age of 16.

"Oh, right! Ya know, Boss always did say that I have horrible people skills, but then why does he keep send-"

"Who are you!" James and I both yell, cutting her off mid-ramble.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell. I'm actually a pretty sensitive person."

just as Jamesopenes his mouth to let off a series of unintelligent words, she sighs and says warily "My name is Lupe Acevedo and I was sent to this horrible frozen tundra by Theirry Descouedres, my Boss, to 'escort Miss Poppy North and Mr. James Ramussen to Las Vegas safely and hazard free.' So, here i am."

Ignoring Jamesstinging gare, I step out from behind him and address Lupe directly "So why were you chasing us? And just what _are_ you anyways? Obviously, not human.''

i didn't mean for that to sound as rude as it did, but exhaustion, nerves, and thanks to James, sexually neglection, made me snappy. Thankfully, Lupe either didn't seem to notice or chose to ignore it.

"Well, I really didn't mean to chase you like a crazed stalker. Vampires are notorious for not favouring my kind and i was trying to approach you guys with some kind of caution, but then you started running. I figured your boyfriend here smelled my wolf scent and didn'twant an altercation, so you took took off and like I said before, I joust couldn't resist." her wry grin morphed into a apologetic smile as she mumbles another "sorry"

This girl, Lupe, as curious as she was, I couldn't help but feel a strong connection with her. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was telling the truth since it seemed that trustworthiness just radiated off her in waves.

"Werewolf, hm. I didn't scent you at all, so that either means your really good at your job, or your a really good predator. How can we know we can trust you?" his tone had gone from aggressive to suspicious and I had to agree. We both stare at her as a smug grin splits across her face.

"How about, I have a private jet accommodated with all the luxuries such as a sunkentub, HD TV, a king size warm bed, and plenty of bags of blood at you convenience."

My blood ran hot with desire at her words and I said "You had me at 'sunken tub'"

* * *

I don't know if Ive ever mentioned this before, but I have a serious problem with planes. In fact, it's such a problem that it might be called an irrational phobia. I was shaking so violently, not even the puffy, luxurious seats or James quiet soothing in my ear could calm me.

Then we start to take off.

We coast to a stop on a long strip of paved road and sat in thick silence for what felt like hours. The soft hum of the engines firing up escalates to a deafening roar that has me whimpering like a frightened puppy and then we are off like a shot, thundering down the runway with incomprehensible speed. I squeeze my eyes shut as the force plasters me to my seat, gripping my fingers tight to the arm rests until numb with strain, and bit my lip from the weight pressing me into my seat as we creep closer and closer to the heavens.

Finally, after 20 torturous minutes, the plane levels out and the crushing pressure lessens until I'm left sagging in my seat. I pry my tingling fingers from the arm rests and raise a quacking hand to my head, noticing the finger-like indention's on the plastic. Dragging in a calming breath, I taste blood on my lip.

"Oooh, I always _love _take off! It's so exhilarating! Especially the- hey where you guys going?" Lupe cut her excited babbling short and curiously glances between James and I.

James, whom had been unusually quiet through my whole little episode, suddenly unlatched his then mine seat belt and swept me up in his arms as though I were a bride with a flowing white dress. My eyes become increasingly larger as he carries me toward the surprisingly specious cabin in the tail of the plain.

Merely grunting "Blood. Bath. Bed." towards Lupe direction, he kicks the door shut and gently lowers me to the plush roomy bed, striding to the private bathroom without a single word. I position myself so that I can take in all of the extravagant details of the room, from the cream carpet , the gold trim around the doors and 4 small windows set against the warm chocolate walls, to the thick mahogany doors to the room and bathroom. This place even came with a 40 inch flat screen, two deluxe reclining chairs and a stainless Steele mini fridge.

Hearing water rushing and figuring James was taking a shower, I roll to the edge of the sinking bed and shakily stand to walk over the the mini fridge on wobbly legs. Careful to open the fridge so as not to leave any smudges (yeah, I'm weird like that) I gasp as red fills my vision. Pints of blood bags are stacked neatly inside, causing my jaw to ache and my head to spin. I burned a lot of oxygen back in the woods and in the garage, in which i was now beginning to feel the effects of.

Just as I reach for a bag like a big red juicy apple, the bathroom door jerks open and James walks out, glancing at the bed in alarm then swinging his irritated gaze to my new location. He sighs and places his hands on his hips, glaring at me.

"What are you doing up? And who said you could eat right now? There you go ruining my attempts at chivalry again." for some reason, his exasperation set off a round of hysterical giggles and he glared at me, causing me to laugh harder. Wiping away tears of laughter, I straighten up and and try to dampen the amusement layering my voice.

"Your 'attempts at chilvary' was to starve me on an ridiculously comfortable bed? I give you points for style, but still no cigar. I was hungry and I did what any predator would, hunt." I smile faintly and cry out as the plane rumbles around us.

And then there James was, holding me securely in his arms until the turbulence subsides and the dull hum of the engines could be heard again. We must have stood there, my face buried in his chest and arms chained around his torso, for at least a good 10 minutes before I could finally pull myself together. Gingerly opening my eyes and inhaling shakily, I tilt my chin up and give James a apologetic smile and freeze. His usually cool grey eyes were now thundering black clouds of emotion and his arms, which were softly cuddling me to his chest, was now holding me in a more intimate position. A lovers embrace.

My body, entirely of its on accord, responds immediately by kicking up my pulse, my heart crashing in my chest sending hot blood to pool in my cheeks and a desire so intense it bordered on pain as it settled low in my belly. I fell into the endless pit of cool shadows of his eyes as he stares into mine, transfixed. Feeling the whisper of his mind brush mine, an errant thought floating in the colorful abyss of his mind caught my attention.

_***** "O lips that mine have grown into,_  
_  
Like April's kissing May;_  
_  
O fervid eyelids, letting through_  
_  
Those eyes the greenest of things blue,_  
_  
The bluest of things grey." _

The thought was so soft and precious, but had an definite passion behind it, skittering exciting little shivers throughout my body. James lip's ghost's above mine, softly whispering promises of pleasure. Suddenly, they were disappointingly gone along with the warm presence of his body. All that was left was his hand softly tugging on my wrist towards the bath room.

"Um. If your planning on seducing me, I can give you much more romantic suggestions than the bathroom" i say dryly, only to receive an exasperated glare.

As we step into the bathroom and I uselessly try to keep my eyes inside my skull, I begin to ponder how I should proceed to make this my new permanent address. The walls are a brilliant shade of royal blue, the white marble floors a gleaming dream, the sink and toilet a pure porcelain with breathtaking gold trim and still all of this was just blip on the ridiculously lavish radar compared to the tub. The tub, which that very title is scathingly insulting to its true form, is a glaroius pearl white claw foot tub that was definitely longer than my measly 5ft height and resembled the traditional extravagant ones found in kings bathing rooms. The kind only seen in history paintings or in Victorian history books.

"You know, im starting to worry about your frequent trips out into space that you've been taking lately." James amused rumble snaps me back to reality, which i'm seriously starting to question the existence of.

"Join the club, buddy. I have this very important question that may or may not brake my heart depending on your response." I say numbly.

"Dramatic, but ask away, love."

"Do, is that steaming pool of heaven all for me?"

I squeal in delight as James nods his head in affirmation and motions his hand invitingly towards the tub. My clothes, the damned interfering things, couldn't come off fast enough as i frustratingly tug my shirt from my body and above my head, where , to my utter embarrassment, got stuck on my head. Just to notch up my flaming shame to a roaring fire, gruff laughter echos off the bathroom walls reminds me that i completely forgot about James existence as I began my attempt at a strip show.

"Ah, would you like some, uh, help?" His laughter rich voice, which annoyed the hell out of me, was then followed by gentle tugs to the cursed garment.

I almost wish to have the protection of the shirt to hide the hooker red lipstick shade of my face. Though, once the cloth was finally pulled free, I jerk it from James hands and hold it scrunched to my chest as to not reveal any more of my nudity.

James tilts his head calculatingly and asks wonderingly "Are you suddenly shy now? Don't get me wrong, I think your new found insecurity is unbearably cute, i just don't see it too often."

My cheeks warm up another degree as I reply, "Yes well, you've never really seen me, uh, in full naked glory before. Me trying to take your clothes off is way different then me taking my own clothes off in front of you."

yeah, like how the hell am i supposed to compare my scrawny body to the full figured one of Michella or Jacquline? exactly, im not even going to compete.

"I can see the difference, like it's way more enjoyable to remove your clothes instead of mine. Matter of fact, I think its about time to turn the tables." Grinning wickedly, James crosses the short distance between us and traces my jaw with one smooth finger.

_By the way, I heard that rediculous mental comment and I intend to make you pay for it. _A shiver races down my spine and lessens my death grip, in turn a prime opportunity for James to slip my shield from nudity out of my limp hands.

The hot tub of water long forgotten, all of my focus is now directed to James lips trailing along my collar and the promise of pleasure soon to come.

...**_to be continued_**

**_

* * *

_**

so it will definitely not take me as long as last time to get the next chapter out, i swear on my dead cats grave (which i do have a dead cat)

with leeeeeeeemoooooons.

plz stick with me and reviw. thx

***(A/N not an original poem, i do not claim it. it belongs to Mr. Swinburne in his "Félise")**


	6. unfinished business

unfinished business

**whoooo, i did it guys! and every last bit of it is for all of yall who persisitently kept asking me to updat, update, update! so thanks to yall, its finally here!**

**thx for motivating me, i hope yall enjoy :)**

* * *

Lips blaze a trail down my neck to paint a scalding tattoo on my chest and trace over my small clevege, merely inches from my beading nipples. Hands, so deliciously large and warm, skim down my naked waist to settle on my panty clad hips and leisurely stroke the sensitive skin above the frilly lace. My breath saws in and out of my lungs in increasingly exciting pants, my breasts jutting themselves forward of their own accord as James teeth tugs at the edge of my unexciting cream bra.

James thumbs, still lightly stroking small circles on my hips, nearly sends me out of my head with mad desire. If I could only get his hand lower and under my now soaked panties, we would really be in business.

That was my last coherent thought before his wet blazing tongue lashed harshly over my unsuspecting sensitive nipple, a cry of pleasure tearing out from my lips before I could even think about stopping it.

Snapping my gaze down, I stare in astonishment at my nude breast and wonder how he managed it without my knowledge. Of course, I lose brain consciousness once again as he sucks my aching nipple into the blistering heat of his mouth, gently suckling and laving his tongue over the sensitizes bud in repeated torturous cycles. Cradling his head to my breast, I tangle my fingers in his thick chocolate hair and whimpers pathetically in pleasure/pain when James playfully nips at the overstimulated tip.

I could feel his lips curve into a smug grin against my breast.

A desire that had been simmering low in my belly was now a roaring, flaming inferno slowly burning its way through my body leaving me with an uncontrollable urge to put it out.

In any way and at all costs.

My body, which doubt I could call it mine anymore, took matters into its own hands. Roughly tugging on James hair to pull him away from my breast, he groans irritably and reluctantly surrenders my nipple, releasing it from his mouth with an audible pop. Raising his smoldering gaze to my hungry one, we stare at one another for a long while.

My back pressed into the cool surface of the wall and James hands glides up the soft curves of my body to lightly rest on the small bra clasp at my back, the action barely fazing me as he moves his lips to hover above mine.

"We shouldn't be doing this" his lips feathers lightly against mine as he rumbles the blasphemous statement, even as his fingers unclasp my bra. Expertly, I note with just a hint of irritation.

"We shouldn't" I repeat back at him, moaning at the erotic feeling of my peaking nipples scraping his cool cotton T-shirt.

"This is so wrong of me to be doing..." He trails off as he presses his body impossibly closer to mine, molding our every curve and contour together.

Wrong? My brain thought deliriously. There's nothing wrong about how your cock is presently pressing tightly against my stomach, or how my core weeps tears of happiness every time you touch me.

Instead, I say in a low, sultry whisper teasingly against his lips "and here I thought you were a man of action, not of words"

hoooo boy, did that ever get a response out of him. Growling low, and I do mean the low, threatening rumble vibrating out of his chest, James entangles his fingers in my hair, forcing me to look up. His eyes, which if I were a lesser woman might have had me crawling away in a fear, blaze down into mine with undeniable molten desire, with a sort of desperate edge that made me burn unbearably hotter.

Just as my vision started to spin, he breaks his gaze and trails his pillow like lips across my neck, stopping to give it a predatory lick, then continuing the journey to graze lightly against my ear.

"I know your game, woman. I've played it, practiced it, and eventually mastered it" he whispers hotly in my ear, sending electrical shocks down my body.

Oh, Jesus, this man is wicked.

"What game? I really have no..."

My breathy unbelieving excuse dies on my tongue as James mouth curves into a rare mischievous grin. Images of those lips, hot and pressing with bruising force on mine, flood my useless brain and I reflexively dart my tongue across my own. James eyes follow the action, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Returning his lips to hover teasingly above mine, he whispers heatedly "Your really too cute, playing clueless and innocent. But really, I'll decide when the right time and place is to make love to you, so stop trying to use my hormones against me you wicked woman." my rising fury must have shown in my increasing pants, because he grinned and said "Shhh, don't get angry... It makes you unbearably adorable. If you persist in playing this game let me give you a helpful warning."

He pecked my lips and stepped back, smug grin still plastered to his face, to my annoyance. As my body mourned the loss of his delicious heat, my blood whizzed frantically through my veins and my breath came out shallow and fast. The beautiful room swam with intense colors too bright for my eyes as I tried to focus on James.

"I will win, and you will like it. That's not a promise, but a fact." his voice sounded disjointed and far away, my ears straining to hear him over the sound of my pounding heart.

Before I could summon my outrage, the world went black and the last feeling I processed was the cold, hard marble biting into my overheated cheek.

* * *

I was floating, warm and secure in the arms of never ending darkness. All of my worries were gone, as if they were never there. Where was I? Is James okay? Did that evil bitch hurt my dad? As the serene water swayed me into oblivion, I couldn't seem to make myself care about any of it.

Which was wrong. I always care if James is okay, no matter the situation.

With that realization, the warm, calm waters that rocked me only moments ago, morphed into hard, hot stone. To my rising alarm, my arms and legs were painfully bound and an abrasive, disgusting cloth now covered my mouth and eyes.

Sucking in a gulp of air for a healthy scream, I hear a strange choking noise that sets every nerve in my body on fire and let the air air whoosh out harmlessly.

"Poppy, baby girl, I love you. No matter what your delinquent boyfriend has turned you into, I will always love you." warm tears trickle down my cheeks into the hindering cloth around my mouth at the sound of my dads labored voice.

The next sentence has me sobbing and fervently shaking my head " shut up! Poppy, we are not going to die, no one is going to die." James shouts at me, in the distance chains rattle. He then spits cynically "I won't allow you bastards to kill her. She dosen't know anything!"

A loud smack and a grunt, then a familiar menacing hiss "do you think me a fool? She does know, I've been paying very close attention these last couple of days. Maybe a little fire will draw out the truth."

There was an unholy roar, so loud it shook my eardrums, then I was lost in the endless inferno...

* * *

Screams erupting from my laboring lungs, I jackknife up into a stiff sitting position and water sloshes, spilling onto the floor. Something was jammed in my mouth, blocking my hysterical screams just as the cloth had been moments ago. To my relief, it was only an empty blood bag. A positive, from the lingering sweetness coating my tongue.

Sometimes, its just creepy to know little facts like that.

Gathering my bearings, and spitting the now drained bag out, I relax to find myself in the ornate claw foot tub I was drooling over before I performed that epic faceplate. Before that dream.

Oh do I wish it were just a dream. A nightmare always to live inside my head. Unfortunately, nightmares and dreams were only meant for normal was a real, full on, no joke, witch-to-the-extreme vision. One of the most realistic ones I've had to one of the many benefits of being a witch turned vamp.

I was just leaning back down into the lukewarm water when James throws the door open, eyes flashing, posture stiff, and storms in.

"Jesus, Poppy! You scared the living hell out of me, screaming like a banshee and-"

Eyes widening, I cut him off and motion to the wet floor "no, James, wait-"

Too late. James slips and crashes on the slick marble, confusion so fierce lighting his face that I start to shake with peels of laughter. Annoyance quickly chases away the confusion and he glares at me as I wipe away tears of laughter.

"Yeah, hilarious. So glad I amuse you. When your finished, could you explain to me of your urge to break the sound barrier and nearly send me into a cardiac arrest?" sighing, I fold my arms on the side of the tub and give him a bland look.

"Okay Mr. Dramatics. But first you have to answer a question of mine first."

"Sure, I'm a man of compromise" he says in exasperates, throwing his hands in the air.

Pointedly glancing at the bath and my very apparent nudity, I purse my lips and ask "want explain my lack of, uh, clothes?"

"Well, after you passed out and scared the life out of me, I thought that hot water would calm you down. So I undressed you , what little clothing was left to remove. I promise I didn't look too closely and I shoved a bag of blood in your mouth." guilt laced his tone at the end, kind of pissing me of.

"James, I've been a vampire for a whole six months and have had plenty of time when to recognize my... Hunger. Don't you dare blame yourself for my own lapse in judgment." determination drips from my tone.

Trying to lock his gaze with mine, he looks to the floor and mumbles "still my fault. I shouldn't have teased you like that, it was irresponsible. I can guarantee it won't happen again"

I press my lips together in a tight line and say in his mind "and I guarantee that I will do everything in power to have a repeat of earlier... Minus the passing out part, of course"

James shakes his head and carefully climbs back to his feet, grabbing a towel off the shelf in one smooth process. Holding it open, he wiggles it expectantly at me.

I didn't know James was suddenly a comedian, because the idea of baring all of my naked glory to him was laughable. I just raise one eyebrow and stare at him.

He sighs and says "C'mon Poppy. Id rather finish this conversation while not trying to resist temptation of grabbing you up and throwing you on that bed to have my wicked ways with you." though his words excited me, his voice reeked with exhaustion which sent good ol'e guilt rolling through me. It had probably been 32 hours or more since I've seen him have a good nights sleep.

"Fine." I breathe and jump up, sending water cascading over the tub like a waterfall. Covering my small breasts with my forearm and my girly parts my the other, I dart to the towel and throw myself into it. Once I had it wrapped securely around my body and was confident James hadn't seen anything but a flash of skin, I look up at him to tell him to proceed but halt abruptly.

Molten silver stares back down at me, increasing my temperature and heart rate immediately as well as causing my nipples to stand up and salute.

Disgustingly, I stammer out "C-can we go now? I'm, uh, c-cold..."

Seeming to mentally shake himself, he spins on his heel and stalks out the door. I exhale my pent up breath and follow him out of the room, stopping to eye the obvious huge bed in the center of the bedroom. Suddenly, there's a piece of cloth hurdling towards my face and I catch it with ease.

"You can sleep in that tonight, since your bag is still in the main compartment" striding casually to the bed, he pulls the plush comforter back on one side and dims the wall lights. I slip the T-shirt over my head, keeping my towel firmly in place until it cover my body. It swallowed me, falling just above my knees and the collar sagged to leave a shoulder bare. It was clear, from the huge bulge in James jeans, that I wasn't the only one to notice that little detail.

Instantly nervous, I glance awkwardly from the bed to James several times. We have slept in the same bed before, of course. This time, though, was different. For instance, the sexual tension in the air made it almost impossible to breathe and had me a tad wary of jumping in bed with the cause of said tension.

I bite my lip when he sighs wearily and says "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, so you don't have to worry about the big bad vampire stealing your virtue, not that you would put up much of a fight" I give him a wry look and open mouth to protest that absurd comment, but he cuts me off "but we have some things to talk about first. No, it can't wait" that last bit was uttered in a tense tone, leaving no room for argument. I snap my mouth shut.

I wasn't very excited to talk about my horrifying vision, and was about to play the puppy dog eyes when a huge yawn splits my lips. My eye lids droop heavy with exhaustion and I sway a little on my feet. Then, I was swept into James arms and settled snug in the plush bed, James positioning himself as far away as possible from me.

Frowning, I slur "why are ya all the way over there?"

Leaning against the head bored, he murmurs " to make you comfortable. You were worried about Poppy plus James plus bed equals awkward. I don't want you to feel that way, so I'm keeping my distance."

"James, that's redic-"

"Plus, if I have you in arms reach, I'll wrap my arms around you and not let go all night long. Now that that's settled, tell me about the bathroom episode." he turns his laser gaze on me, and I squirm from under the thick warm covers.

Hesitating, I twist the bundles of fabric that engulf me and slowly explain "I had a... Vision."

"About what?" instantly, James is sitting straight as a bored.

"About... You and my father. I was in the dark, blindfolded, but I could hear perfectly. Dad was saying he loved me, a goodbye, and you were pissed. Kept saying that I didn't know anything, I had nothing to do with it. And then you stopped talking and I heard a high pitched voice, a woman, threaten to burn me and my oh god-" I was sobbing now, alarming James so much that he was now crushing me to his body and rocking us both, but I kept going "I felt the flames, licking at my skin, screaming silent screams. You, roaring from them to stop and..."

I couldn't finish, just trailed off in a series of gut wrenching sobs. James, still rocking me, coos soothing words in my ear, calming me little by little. Finally, my sobs die down to pathetic sniffles and my eyes close involuntarily, drowsiness swamping me.

James, still clutching me close, whispers "just sleep baby. We'll take of it tomorrow."

Against all the odds, I believed him. I felt safe and secure, protected from the cruel world in his warm arms.

Then, I was dragged into an dreamless slumber...

* * *

"... He's amazing, really. I can understand why you guys are frightened, because lord theirry has to keep up the 'I'm the big bad vampire that won't hesitate to exterminate you and your race' facade on the outside or else no one obey him. But when ya live with the guy, he's completely opposite. He used to always be in a continual state of depression and work obsessed, but when he found his soulmate, he really changed, ya know. Know he's-"

"Lupe, do you think you can tell us what's going on please? All we got from the letter was the danger part and the immediate evacuation, not the reason." I rush out, partly to end her endless babbling. Though, I was dying to know why exactly we were in Las Vegas in the first place.

We landed on the wide airstrip of McCarren international airports in las Vegas shortly after four in the morning. Needless to say, I stumbled off the plane and didn't even blink at the elegant black stretch limo waiting patiently on the tarmac. Though I did try to help James with the bags, he glared at me until I slinked into the vehicle like a good little Poppy. Then we were on our way to the 'extravagant mansion' that Lupe decided to babble about along with anything else that wasn't helpful to our cause for the last one and half hour.

Though the seats were luxuriating, I couldn't quite relax due to the goose bumps covering my skin and the hair on my nape standing on end. I've been trying, uselessly, to shake the feeling of being watched ever since stepping off the plane. James, who was lounging on the long bench inches from me, had picked up on my unease and tangled his fingers with mine, squeezing them every time lupe broke her one sided conversation for air.

"Well, its kind of a long story. Actually, it's a really long story, consisting of several other Daybreakers stories. Lord Theirry would much rather himself and the others tell you, so that you both get the full unedited picture." Lupe said all in one breath, which was impressive I had to admit.

"Great. Not only do we have to tell the lord of the night world our crimes, we get to do so in front of witnesses. This isn't sounding too promising so far." James grumbles, and this time I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lupe grins sheepishly, her tiny frame once again enveloped in simple jeans and a plain white t-shirt, her hair tied in a modest pony tail. She lounged on the bench seat perpendicular to us, her tattered sneakers propped up and stretching out her short shapely legs.

"I told you, Lord Theirry won't harm you, nor will any other of the mansions guests. They only mean to protect you- oh!" she stops herself mid conversation, a miracle in itself, and pops up in her seat. "Were here! Finally, I've been dying to go for a nice, long run since I stepped on..."

I lose attention in Lupes ramblings as I try to push my mouth closed when I eyed the jaw dropping, pun intended, enormous house. Giant bleached stone columns climbed up three stories from the arched entryway to the balcony that wrapped around the length of the house. Giant arched stained glass windows dotted the mansion walls in strategic focal points. The limo pulls up the long circular door and comes to a stop directly in the mouth of the beast.

Still gaping, I follow James as he opens the door and steps smoothly onto the unstained pavement, keeping a firm grip on my hand. Lupe quickly brings up the rear and ushers us both up the door landing, halting and staring, well James glaring, at the heavy white oak double doors towering above us.

"Wh-what about our luggage?" I squeak, way too overwhelmed with my surroundings. I mean, what normal, night worlder or human, would not be overwhelmed.

Grinning wildly, she sidestepped around us and reaches up to ring the doorbell. "Oh, someone will bring it up to your room while you and the others chat, don't you worry. You can trust us, we won't steal any of your stuff or look-" always interrupted, Lupe turns to look at the boy who opened one of the massive glossy doors. Smiling, she opens her mouth to speak, but runts as she shoved to the ground.

I focus my eyes closer on the boy, and to my increasing horror, asses his changing, multi-colored eyes, his lazy cat like demeanor and his ash-blonde hair. I gasp in shock and fear at the same time James snarls "Ash!"

Crouching low, he knocks lupe out of the way and launches himself at Ash.

* * *

**im sorry i took me this long to finish, but this was kinda an important chapter, and i wanted to get everything in.**

**i know yall want to kill me for teasing yall with the promise of lemons over and over, so ill be marcifull. *hint* poppy and james are going to be staying in the same room, one bed, in close quarters with sexual tension making rational thought impossible. i belive those ingredients are good for making...lemons?**

**lol, i would greatly appreciate it if yall review!**


End file.
